Machines such as, for example, wheel loaders, track-type tractors, motor graders, dozers, and other mobile machines are used to perform a variety of operations associated with an industry such as mining, farming, construction, transportation, or any other industry. It may take a significant amount of training before an operator may be characterized as an expert or even an intermediate operator.
Machine operators are often trained in computer-based simulators and perform on-machine training exercises prior to performing actual work-related operations. While these methods may provide a basic level of operational exposure, they may not provide an environment that completely prepares the operator for actual “real-world” work experiences associated with a job site. Thus, many inexperienced machine operators may require additional on-the-job training in certain areas associated with machine operation. Additionally, many experienced machine operators may require supplemental training for certain operational skills and/or new techniques associated with one or more machines. Thus, in order to properly train a machine operator while providing exposure to actual job site conditions, a system for accurately evaluating the performance of the machine operator may be desirable.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0192173 discloses an processor configured to determine an operator performance value for an operator of the machine based on operation data associates with operation of a machine. The processor may also be configured to compare the operator performance value with a benchmark value. The processor may be further configured to provide one or more training tools to the operator if the operator performance value is less than the benchmark value.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.